Song of the Soul
by maliks-dragon
Summary: Hiei has a new job, and Koenma has Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabar visit. What will they do when they find out he's a ....
1. job? What Job?

m-d: Hi! I just had to write this down!

Hiei: No, you didn't.

m-d: wacks him on the head Any way, enjoy!!

The usual group of four sat quietly in Koenma's large office, waiting for their instructions for a new mission - or whatever Koenma called them here for.

The toddler entered the room. " To start off, this isn't a mission." he announced. Everyone looked at him curiously - even Hiei, to some extent. Koenma cleared his throat. " It turns out that one of you has gotten a job recently. And, since no one else knows of it, I would like to visit the job with all of you tomorrow." The detectives looked at each other - except Hiei. No one looked at him.

The prince stood up, ending their looks. " So, I hope that you will enjoy their visit Hiei." he said and left the room - ending their conversation. Everyone turned their attention to the fire demon on the window sill. After a few uneasy moments the Koorime stood and left the room, followed by the three.

__

Back at Kurama's house…

Everyone was staying at Kurama's home - a sleepover. Kuwabara and Yusuke plopped themselves on one of the room's soft green couches once they arrived. Kurama took his seat on one of the chairs. Hiei just leaned against the wall as usual.

" So…." Yusuke started. "You know we are going to ask what's your job. So what is it?"

Hiei glared at the nigen. " You will find out tomorrow." he said, then turned back to look at the snow falling outside. Yusuke pouted.

" But I can't wait until then!" he whined.

" You'll learn to."

" TELL ME!!"

A katana was against Yusuke's throat. " Shut up and wait." Nodding, the Spirit Detective sighed as the sword was backed away from his throat and in Hiei's sheath on his side.

It was about nine o'clock that evening, and the group was I Kurama's room. The two nigens were playing Slap Jack. In which Kuwabara found himself losing every time. Kurama was in his chair at his work desk - watching the game between his reading. Hiei just laid quietly on the bed.

" That isn't fair!! You're cheating Urameshi!!" The oaf shouted suddenly.

" No duh!"

Kuwabara jumped up, obviously outraged and unknowing of what of do about it. He gazed at the bed. " Is Shorty asleep?" NO response from the bed. The three approached the bed and found the demon laying on his side, his ruby eyes closed.

" He looks so peaceful.." Kurama uttered at the site. And he did. It was the first time that the group had seen his face without pain, sadness, or anger on it. The small Koorime looked like a small boy when asleep.

" We didn't do anything today." Yusuke said.

" Then let's wake him up!!" Kuwabara shouted with joy. " Now how?" he thought.

" I've got it! I'll be right back" Yusuke rushed out of the room down the stairs. A few moments later, he came back up holding a bucket of water.

The two shared a high five at the idea.

" Don't wake him up guys. He probably needs the sleep." Kurama interjected.

" Too late for that" Yusuke grinned and handed the bucket to Kuwabara who let the contents drop non too gracefully on the sleeping youkai. Hiei jumped up to sit on the bed with a shout. He glared at Kuwabara with one of those you-are-going-to-die-no-matter-what-you-do glares.

" It was Yusuke's idea." he said in defense. Hiei moved his glare to now-the-both-of-you-are-going-to-die-and-Keonma-can't-stop-me-because-I'll-hide-and-he'll-never-find-me-and-I'll-torture-the-both-of-you-until-you-would-rather-die glares. Yes, in his mind he names them. Slowly, the Koorime got up and went to the bathroom to change form his now wet clothes and to dry his hair.

" Why'd you do that?" Kurama asked sharply, obviously mad at the two.

" 'cause…"

The kitsune rolled his eyes and looked as Hiei exited the washroom. He paused in front of the two who had thrown a bucket of water on him. He took at deep breath.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU MORONS DO THAT?!!!! DOES THE FACT THAT SOMEONE'S SLEEPING IN THE SAME REGION AS YOU SEND A TRIGGER TO YOUR SMALL MIDS THAT YOU _MUST_ DROWN THEM AND THEN EXPECT THEM TO BE FINE AND FORGIVE YOU, OR AT LEAST NOT KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!??" Hiei's glare was of a force that was unseen before by anyone. I won't even name it, it was that deep.

" Thankfully Shiori isn't here." Kurama said to himself softly. The fire demon couldn't help but let out a yawn and sag to he carpet. " Hiei…?" the kitsune said and the three walked over to him. He was asleep.

__

The next morning….

They had let Hiei sleep the rest of the night as they tried to decide on what they thought Hiei's new job was.

Of course the two nigens had smelled the eggs and bacon that Kurama was cooking downstairs and leapt from their sleep, leaving the still sleeping youkai behind in the room.

Downstairs, the two jumped into their seats at the table as told.

" Where's Hiei?" Kurama asked from his place at the stove. The two pointed upstairs as if they had practiced. Kurama sighed. " I don't know why he's sleeping this much. It's probably because of his job." After giving the two their meals, he headed upstairs to wake up his friend.

Entering his room, he found the Koorime snuggled up in the covers, his face giving off the innocent look it had last night before the two had slashed water on him. Kurama nudged the sleeping bundle. " Hiei….. Wake up…" Kurama called softly. Slowly, Hiei managed to open his ruby eyes and sit up in the bed. " It's time for breakfast Hiei. The other two are already down."

Hiei nodded sleepily.

" Have a question Hiei." Hiei motioned for Kurama to continue. " Are you tired because of your new job?"

Hiei smirked. " You figure that out for yourself when we get there." Kurama rolled his eyes at the answer.

" I'm serious Hiei."

" I'm serious Kurama."

Kurama followed his friend downstairs and gave Hiei his food as he sat at the table. Hiei looked at it and started to eat slowly.

" So, did you get enough sleep there Hiei?" Yusuke asked from across the table. Hiei didn't even take his eyes off the plate as he glared. He continued eating.

" When do we leave?" Kuwabara asked loudly. Hiei stood.

" When I'm done changing." he said and left to Kurama's room.

The three were waiting for him at the front door as he came down. He was wearing a black turtle neck shirt and black pants that flared at the bottom slightly. It all gave him quite a good look.

" Let's go!" Yusuke shouted. He could tell the other two were quite anxious to see where Hiei worked. Hiei lead the way down the sidewalk, followed by Kurama then the two behind.

After a while of walking they came to a large black building that looked very professional. They went inside.

Once inside, they were amazed - except for Hiei, who didn't stop. They walked down a hall that had doors on both sides. The most recent of which had Aerosmith's name on it.

" He's probably the janitor." Kuwabara said to Yusuke who couldn't help but let out a snicker.

Eventually, the group was led to a large room - which was filled with celebrities. They followed Hiei - all of them not wanting to cause a scene with their comments - to a taller man who was talking to Jessica Simpson casually.

" HIEI!!" Jessica shouted in joy and gave the boy a warm hug in greeting. " Who are your friends?" she asked, looking up at Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

" I'm Kurama."

" Yusuke."

" and the Great Kuwabara."

Hiei sweat dropped at the name. Jessica shook their hands warmly.

" I'm glad you made it today Hiei, I thought you weren't coming today." the tall man said behind Hiei. " Oh! Silly me! I'm Brad Geanly, the director." he shook all of their hands. " Well, we have a lot to do today Hiei."

" Really?" Hiei said sarcastically.

" Yea. First we have to do as much of the new music video as possible before your performance today." he explained.

" Oh shit! I forgot about the concert today!" the Jaganshi said and knocked himself on the head playfully at his forgetfulness.

The three looked at each other. " Could we talk to you for a minute Hiei?" They pulled him into on of the side rooms after the had excused himself from the two. " Are you okay?" Yusuke asked, feeling Hiei's temperature.

He knocked Yusuke's hand away. " I'm fine. I'm just a little different at work. Are you okay with that?" he said and left the area, followed by the three back to the two.

" Now, do you have any ideas for the video?" the director asked. Hiei thought. He snapped his fingers as an idea hit him. He spun around and pointed his finger at Kuwabara in an instant.

" Kuwabara! You're going to be the subject of my video!"

The director got a questioned look on his face. Hiei turned around and whispered his idea in Brad's ear. Brad smiled and laughed. " Perfect!" he said and pulled Kuwabara's hand - leading him to another room. Once inside, everyone looked around to find a room filled with expensive camera's and equiptment of the sorts.

_Later….._

After a while of Kurama, and Yusuke being stuck in Hiei's dressing room during the shooting, Kuwabara slammed open the door and the two inside burst out laughing. Kuwabara was wearing girl's jeans and a hot pink girls' t-shirt.

Hiei followed him in. He was wearing his clothes that he had worn here.

A knock on the wall beside the door and Hiei was called to talk with someone outside the room.

" So. How was it?" Kurama asked.

" It turns out that the video was about Hiei making fun of me the whole time!!" Kuwabara shouted in rage.

Hiei stepped back inside. He handed Kurama three small laminated slips in strings. " We have to go to the concert, so here are your VIP passes if you want to go." Hiei said.

" HELL YEAH WE DO!!" Yusuke said and grabbed the pass for him greedily.

M-d: tell me if you want me to write down the concert…

Hiei: I can't believe you….

m-d: yes you can…..

Hiei:…………….. Shut up you…..


	2. Dance Your Heart Away

M-d: hi!! This is the second chapter I'm writing today!!

Hiei: I still can't believe you wrote this…..

M-d: Too bad, live with it…

Hiei: Fine!! I will!!

M-d: 0.o….

Song of the Soul

Chapter 2

"HELL YEAH WE DO!!" Yusuke shouted and grabbed the pass for him greedily.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara headed to the concert - each one carrying their VIP passes so they could talk to Hiei afterwards. They came up to the building and walked through the large glass doors to arrive in an enormous room - the walls made of mirror. They made their way to the front of the audience, up to the stage and gazed at all the lights that were to blaze down on Hiei in a few moments.

" That's got to be hot up there." Kuwabara remarked. The other two nodded in agreement. Just then, the lights dimmed down and an announcer started the show.

/ Welcome Hiei Jaganshi's 2004 concert tour…/ The crowd cheered. The cheering exploded in volume as Hiei stepped out onto the large stage waving to the crowd with a smile. He stopped when he wasn't that far from the back of the stage, and the lights lowered further. The lights of the stage went off the demon and went buzzing around the room, turning a dark blue color as they did.

" Showty! We fixin' to go to the club an get drunk with Hiei, hey hey!!" One of the Ying Yang twins said as they both came from the sides of the stage. The lights were on them as the music came booming in. The second twin started making ooing noises that men would usually do when they see a hot girl. ( I don't know what to call it)

" OOOoo!"

" Showty! He think he's fine, fine enough to blow you' mind"

" Showty!"

" He think he's bad."

" Get on the flo' and say bad ass."

" Showty!"  
"He think he's fine, fine enough to blo' your mind."

" Showty!"

" He think he's bad."

" Get on the flow an' say bad ass."

At this point the light blazed onto Hiei who started to walk up to the the two who kept on rapping the same lines.

" Yeah.." he said softly. The rappers stopped but still danced. " This is for all those sullen boys out there.." Hiei said again. His voice was very high and soft. (Think of Britney Spears- all these songs are from her In The Zone CD, so if you have it you can really listen to it while you read) An oriental instrument joined the music. The

Ying Yang twins 'wee-hooed' as Hiei came closer to the front of the stage. Hiei let out a genuine laugh at the boys actions. " Check this out.." he said softly before he sang. His voice was amazing.

"I see ya looking' my way and I know that,

You have something to say.." Hiei sang beautifully yet dangerously.

" Watching every inch of my body,

Like you wanted to play…"

More unseen singers sang along.

" Boom, Boom,

Boy, you look so sexy,

Boom, Boom

Boy, ya look so sexy…"

The Ying Yang twins let out small laughs in the background as Hiei sang without the other singers once more.

"I begin to dance just a little bit,

To turn you on.." he sang as he started to dance a little.

The chorus came in.

"I got that boom boom,

That you want,

Watchin' me

All night long,

Hurry up before it's gone!

I got that boom, boom

That you want

I don't think

You should wait,

Wait a minute

It might be too late…" he sang while dancing experyl on stage to where he was in the middle at the end of the chorus, the Ying Yang twins circling him as they put in their remarks to the song.

" Yeah…

Yea-ea-a-ha…"

Hiei walked up to the front of the stage once more.

" You have caught my eye

And I wanted,

To get to know you.."

" You do that, do that." the twins added.

"Don't be shy

I want you to come closer,

So what you going to do?…."

He sang as he danced to enforce the lyrics.

"Boom, Boom.

Boy, ya' look so sexy,

Boom, boom,

Boy, ya look so sexy,

Tonight..

" I got that boom boom,

That you want,

Watching me all night long

Hurry up before it's gone,

I got that boom boom,

That you want,

I don't think you should wait,

One minute,

Might be too late…"

Hiei turned from the front of the stage and stood behind as the Ying Yang twins rapped their solo part - dancing around Hiei playfully.

"Showty!!"

" He think he's fine, fine enough to blow your mind,"

" Showty!!"

" He think he bad"

" Get on the floor and say bad ass"

"Showty!!"

" He think he fine, fine enough to blow your mind"

" Showty!!"

" He think he bad."

" Get on the floor and say bad ass"

"Twilily twil li li, Twilily twil li li, Twilily twil li li

Showty get on the floor

Shake ya ass for me yeah!

Twilily twil li li , Twilily, twil li li, twilily twil li li,

Showty get one the floor

Shake that ass for me, yeah!!

He's leakin'

He's soakin' wet

Like a tee

Like a mop

Drippin' sweat

Got a little body that I can't forget,

I better not forget it 'cause I did it , yeah!

Hiei Jaganshi and the Ying Yang twins

Huh?! He dang became friends,

Might as well let the party begin,

If you really there then come join in,

" Showty!!"

"He think he's fine, fine enough to bloew your mind,"

" Showty!!"

" He think he bad"

" get on the floor and say bad ass"

The group continued to dance - really getting into the song.

" Showty!!"

" He think he fine, fine enough to blow your mind,"

"Showty!!"

" He think he bad,"

" Get ont eh floor and say bad ass"

Hiei let out another laugh as he pushed forward on the stage.

" Ow!" he sang in fun - the note amazingly high compared to the rest.

" I got that boom boom,

That you want,

Watching me all night long,

Hurry up before it's gone,

I got that boom boom,

That you want

I don't think you should wait

One minute

Might be to late…"  
With no pause he repeated the chorus as he danced anong, pulling off

Moves that looked like they hurt like hell.

" Boom boom,

Boy, ya look so sexy,

Boom, boom

Boy, ya look so sexy,

Boom, boom

Boy, ya look so sexy,

Boom, boom

Boy, ya look so sexy-y…"

Hiei finished the verse as he sang it with small alterations ot the notes and the music stopped. The crowd cheered as loud as they could. Streams of fireworks shot from all around the demon so that no one could see him for a second, then he was gone and he reappeared at the back of the stage - wearing a different outfit. He wore a dark red and black traditional Japanese outfit, a large bow at the back of which it's tail dragged along the floor five feet behind him. Instead of wearing the long pants that were supposed to be worn with it he wore silk three quarters that matched with the top. He walked to the middle of the stage barefoot and prepared to start his next song….

M-d: Tell me if you want me to write down the rest of his concert. Let me tell you that I now appreciate anyone who writes down the lyrics to a song. It takes forever!! Anyway.. this was kind of a test part of the concert to see if you wanted me to write the rest of it now that you've seen how it is…

Hiei:………………

m-d: right…


End file.
